Tournament of Elements
by LadyKatherine29
Summary: Old foes, new faces. Be warded there shall be death, distuction and a whole lot of insanity. Death is for everyone this time around.
1. It all starts again

Disclaimer. I own nothing! YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha. Fuji TV and a hell of a lot of other people who are not me. Back lawyers! Back I say, for I don't own YYH!

prolog: Life has been quite since the last demon world tournament. Yuskue won again, this time he has decided to not return to human world. While he still visits and can come and go as he pleases for the most part. Yuskue has found that his demon blood is stronger than first thought. His blood ensures that even though he is not a full demon. He will live far beyond the normal human life time.

This means he will not age as a normal human nor will he be fall to normal human illness. Yuskue decided that he could not give Keiko the life she disserved. So he broke up with her after telling her for once about what he had learned. The two remain very close but are not lovers. Yuskue has been lonely since that time but has not thought about looking at another woman since.

He has slowly been introducing changes to demon world. Most of them while have been meet at first with grumbling. Have proved to be very beneficial to most demons. Things in demon world have been very good over all for the population. However lately he's been spending a lot of time with Genkai and crew. This has short of created some gossip in certain circles. We will get into that in more detail latter. There have been no threats, and most everything in the three worlds is running as smooth as it ever does.

Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, and crew all still hang with Genkai and Yukina at the temple. They have been improving upon there fighting and techs. They all have been becoming quite powerful. Jin however has been kind of shifty as of late and Touya has also been seen wondering late at night. No one knows what they are up too, but it's become a running joke with everyone at the temple.

Hiei still works the boarder, however he openly visits Yukina and has told her he is her brother. Hiei was ticked into it by Yukina who is far smarter than anyone gave her credit for. Since that time she has been pulling pranks and taken up studying self defense with Touya help. The two of them have become very close which Hiei does not mind. He gave Touya his blessing which was you hurt her, I send Dragon of the Darkness Flames up your ass.

Kuwabara was heart broken over this for quite a few months. Until Keiko smacked him around and told him that Yukina's life span is about ten times his own. Meaning that if Yukina had fallen for him, she would spend the rest of her life pinning for him.

Basically telling him that demon human relationships are doomed for the most part. She then told him of her own break up with Yuskue and why. This helped Kuwabara, it also helped him when he got expected into a University in Tokyo. He stays in touch with Keiko and Yuskue and somewhat with Kurama. He has since been spending nearly all his time and energy on becoming a history professor and starting his own dojo.

Kurama has been spending nearly all of his time with his human family. The old Yoko has been learning his step-father's business. He spends his free time experimenting with plants and keeping in fighting shape. He has not really kept in touch with Yuskue and crew. Like the rest of them however he has cut all ties with Sprit world. After his probation was up Kurama told Koenma that he wanted to be left alone. The rest of the them said about as much only in there own different way.

Hiei said told him that anyone form sprit world who dares to come near him will be turned into toast. Kuwabara said he needed to live his life and no longer wanted to run head long into danger. He wanted a normal life and to forget about his youthful adventures. Yuskue is about the only one who stays close to Koenma. The two still chat sometimes when Koenma gets a break.

Life has been good over all for most of the three worlds. But there are some who wish to see things change. Some who wish for power, freedom, and to get even with certain ex-sprit world higher ups. There has been rumor of an other Tournament being organized.

A tournament that promises to be more intense than the Dark Tournament. One that most have only heard whispered rumor of. One that promises the winners more fame than the dark tournament. Along with a single wish that could cause chaos with in all the three worlds.


	2. Damn, tournaments

(Just a side note, Koenman is now in his teen form permently.)

Koenma was in the middle of screaming out orders and stapping pappers. When a large roll of parchement came sailing out of no where and hit him square on the left side of his head.

Koenma: "Damn it! Who's throwing things at me! This had better be important!"

Koenma fummed as he picked up the large parchment, not noticing large four elements wax seal. As Koenma opened the parchment, his eyes went wide. He had hopped that the rumors were are false. It looked as if that had been too much to hope for.

As Koenma scaned the parchement he could feel his mind buzzing. He only hopped that who ever was throwing this tournament wasn't being run by yet another loonitic. Koenma scaned the parchement to see that he was only half right. It wasn't run by loonitics, but it was a tournament that most only knew form wisphers.

Koenma: "Why me Kami! The tournament of Elements, is worse than the Dark Tournament! Damn it, someone find me Boton! Move it people stat or find me one of my other reapers!"

Boton comes flying in blesfully unawears of what she's flown into. The rest of the staff sweat drops on to the floor.

Boton: "Koenman sir, what is the staff doing on the floor?"

Koenma: "There's no time for that, Boton I need you to go to Genkai's and tell her I need to speak to her ASAP! The tournament of Elements commettie has sent this parchment, and things are not looking good."

Boton: "Tournament of Elements? Sir isn't that just a myth?"

Koenma: "It's no myth Boton. It's very real, it's claimed the lives of many a powerful demon. It's once every thousand years, comprised with events that test one's abilities with the most exterme battle fields. It also has changed history in all of the three worlds. The wish one reseves for winning is truly limitless. We are going to need all of the fighters we can get. It truns out that some rather twisted criminals and some deranged demons have managed to get into it."

Boton: "Koenma sir, how do you know all this. If you don't mind my asking. I mean the commettie form the Dark Tournament. Was well rather secertive and not very helpful."

Koenma: "No, Boton I don't mind. We are facing a three world altering event! I enjoy making small talk, while the single most dangerous event of the last thousand years comes up!

Boton: "...my this really is a very bad thing isn't it? "

Koenma: "Yes it is! The criminals range form C to a couple of low S class! Now please inform Genkai of my requrest!

Boton takes off on her broom like a bat out of hell. Koenma sighed, he was going to have to really pull a rabit out of his hat this time. Other wise war with in all three worlds was just one of the lovly possiblities. One of the nicer ones, thinking about it there were so many disateres to pick form he didn't know where to start.

Koenma watched as the staff started to pick them selves off the floor. He was going to need more than Genkai and her adpotived demons. He was going to need some of the past, prestents. Greatest warrors, monks, demon slayers, spirt detivtives and anyone else he could convince to help him.

Koenma got up and walked over to tapistery that dipicted one of the pasts greatest battles. Sighing Koenma put his left hand out and chanled his engery, until it was bathed in blue light. He then passed into a white portal, all the while wondering if what he was about to do. Would cause more harm than provent it.

Koenma hoped she won't be too cranky, she really did not like to be broughtered while training. Never mind that she spent about 90 percent of her time training.

He only hoped that Skull would hear him out before she tried to throw him out. The half Ice apparition , half Shadow demon could be very anit-social. But she had been known to take on mission for him, when they proved to be of intrest to her. He was counting on this, she had proven to be very helpful in past situations.


	3. Ice and Shadows

Four hours latter Koenma was standing in front of a rare site. Skull dressed in something other than a black tank top with the words Caution in icy blue letters. Black capri pants , a black belt with a silver skull on it with red eyes , a black choker with a silver skull on it with red eyes black boots.

Enstead she was in black jeans along with a midnight blue tank with the words. "Proud to be half breed. I've got more power than most full breeds." She also had black fire rats hide boots on along with a gold skull with green eyes.

Koenma looked hopeful, he had caught her in a rare moment. Skull had not been training when he's come to her modest villa. She had for once been resting and doing some thinking about something. For once it looked as if it had nothing to do with her rather shorted and painful past. Most of which was blacked out, Koenma was one of the few who knew it in full.

Koenma: "Look, Skull I know you dislike humans and most everything connected to them. However something has come up that I think you mite find interesting."

Skull: "Yes, I do rather dislike humans. Tend to be rather nasty little judgmental buggers. Worse than some demons, they also tend to smell bad and do stupid shit."

Koenma: "I know. However like I said, something that's rather right up your alley has shown it's self. The Tournament of Elements committee has sent me a warning. I need fighters I can trust to make sure some very nasty and powerful demons don't win it."

Skull: "Your joking Koenma. The Tournament of Elements is just a myth."

Koenma: "No joke Skull. It's no myth, it's real and very deadly. Only the truly strong ever make it out alive. And even then most of them are changed in some way for life. I need you to enter on a hand picked team I'm putting together."

Skull: "I don't play well with others...however, for a chance at something like this...I'll do it. Just make sure the rest of the team knows to stay the hell away form me. I won't have any weak loser's messing up my chances."

Koenma: "...Skull, there's no need to be rude. After all I said I was hand picking this team. Meaning that I'm putting together a team that should more than impress you. The fighters I'm going to be talking to are not weak. Nor are they any of my old employees."

Skull: "Just who are you going to be talking to?"

Koenma: "Trust me, when I say that there power levels will be the last thing on your mind once you meet them."


	4. farieorges

Another four hours latter, Koenma was back in his office. Extremely tired and a bit worse for wear, however his sprits were higher. The fighters he had contacted had all said yes. He hadn't been sure if they would or not. All ten fighters he had asked had jumped at it.

Looking back he realized that he shouldn't have been so shocked. All ten were some of the very best hard core fighters, in any of the three worlds. A few of them had hard past and were desperate to get back dead loved ones. At least one had a tiny grudge against Yuskue. The rest wouldn't mind getting into a bloody brawl with him either.

Sighting Koenma wondered if he should call the ex-sprit detectives, to at least let them know about the tournament. It was a once in a life time event, and he had to wonder if the tournament committee wouldn't just black mail them into it anyway. After all they were more ruthless than the dark tournament committee had been.

Koenma was still in deep thought as a wind slowly started to pick up. Then the sounds of papers and other things falling could be heard. Koenma then heard a fit of giggles, as he saw that all of his ogres were now five inches tall and had transparent wings.

Koenma: "What the holy Kami? Ogres, you had all better turn back right now!"

As Koenma yelled about the room demanding that his staff turn back form fairy like creatures and back to there normal form. He failed to hear the giggles that were coming form high above him. Boton came flying in to see her boss ranting at the farie/orges. Looking about the room with mild amusement, Boton looked up and saw what looked to be the cause of the faire/ogres.

Boton: "That really wasn't very nice. You really should change them all back now."

All Boton got in response was a massive fit of giggles. It was then that Koenma took notice of the giggles and looked up. Much to his slight amusement he saw just how his staff had been turned into farie/orges.

Koenma: "Would you kindly turn my staff back into what they were born?"

"Ya no fun, besides soma them look lots happier. Tis the most fun they ever had. I likes them as they are, an I thinka they likes it too!"

Koenma:"Change them back. They have work to do that they can't do five inches tall with small wings."

"Fina, sorry my ittle ones. But mr. canky say ya gota go back."

A strong yet comforting wind rose up and soon all of the ogres were back to the way Kami had intended them to be. Boton saw to her amusement that it looked as if several of the ogres did look depressed about being normal again. More than one ogres looked longley at the young wind demon who had turned them into faire/ogres.

Koenma wasn't very happy, about his surprise visitor. Well change that he was happy to see her, what he wasn't happy about was her changing his staff into cute little fairies.

The girl just loved to turn other beings into cute little fairies. Koenma had been told once she'd figured out how to, she had run about the whole of demon world. Changing everything and anything into something cute or neat.

Koenma could only wonder just how much Suzaka would love her. She could turn demons or people depending on there powers into rare items. The clown youki would be in heaven, once he learned of her talents. Koenma had the feeling that Suzaka would propose marriage. Only to be beaten to death by her older brother.

Koenma: "Now that my staff is normal, I need to have a chat with you. About the tournament, now you realize the importance of this? If any of the criminals should somehow get their wish. Things will go right to hell, and it will be everyone's ass."

mystery demon: "No, feara I'll making sure none of them even makes it to ta tournament. At lest tha lower level ones, I needs ta train anyways. Anythingies else gots your panties in a bunch?"

Koenma: "Yes. You keep the heck away form Yuskue. I don't need you picking a fight, with him. Nor do I need you turning him into anything."

mystery demon: "Ya really area no funa. Buta ine, I'lls be on my best behavors. Nows if ya don'ta mind, I gots criminals ta mush inta bits!"

With that the mystery demon flew out leaving a shower of pappers in there wake. Boton laughted quitely as Koenam yelled and the orgers jumping about trying to ketch the paper work.


	5. Those Wacky Masters of

"Ya know Touya, I tink it's tim ta take her training ta tha next level. Sha been doing really well of lat."

"Perhaps, she has been progressing well and shows remarkable raw power for one her age."

"That is a way I thinks is time we take her ta tha next levela. Ravyn is a ready for harder stuff."

"Yes, I think that she should be able to take it up a few levels. We will have discuses it with her, when she comes over to night for her visit with Master Genkai."

Jin nodded at Touya, the young kitsune showed remarkable control over water and ice. Ravyn for only being 21 years of age was rather powerful. But she lacked control and experience two things which come with age.

She also had problems if a fight ran longer than a few minutes. Ravyn was still very young for a kitsune, she needed both time and training. To improve upon her weak areas and to get a better feel for her powers. Both Jin and Touya had taken a bit of a shine to the youngling.

When they had meet her on a visit to Genkai, she had come to ask the aged mystic for advice. About some growing problems in a wooded area she lived about five miles form. The area had seen an increase in raw amounts of aura energy blasting about in the night skies.

The animals that lived there were also a bit on edge. The old mystic had taken Jin, Touya, Chuu, Suzuki and Ravyn to the woods to see what had gotten into human world.

Only to find a bunch of low level imp demons, doing some weird kind of ritual and dancing about a large fire. Normally low level imp demons were not much of a challenge. How ever the numbers game had started to become a bit of an issue.

It had taken over an hour to get of all of the little buggers subdued. Both had noticed early on how drained the silver kit had looked. She wasn't use to full on long battles and it was starting to show. Jin and Touya had kept near her to give her the breathers she had needed. The young kitsune's two blue tipped tails had been dull and showed just how draining it had been for her.

After the battle the two had teased her a bit only to find that she had never been given the chance to train with other kitsune. It had made sense her parents had been killed early on in her short life. Leaving her to fend for herself until she had stumbled into human world.

Ravyn had lucky had wondered into a shrine and collapsed. Only to awaken in a warm bed hurts clean and two concerned childless caretakers looking over her. The couple had adopted the small kitsune and raised her as there own child. The two humans had been very protective and loving to the young kit.

Making sure that she knew she was loved even though she was a kitsune. Turned out that the woman was decent form feudal era demon slayers. Those ancestors had been only among four survivors from the legendary village of demon slayers.

Ravyn's adopted mother had taught her much about concealing spells. So that the young kit could pass as a human and remain undetected by the rest of the city. Her mother had also warded and spelled there property so that Ravyn could run free and practice with her developing powers.

The young kits human mother had done much to make sure her kit could grow properly. Sengo Korriko had done much for her youngling, but Sengo had lacked the necessary power to train her daughter. At least for long periods of time, Sengo's inherited abilities were more on the mystic side. The woman was powerful when it came to spells and her knowledge of demons was great.

However she wasn't able to wield the legendary weapons of her families past. Those traits had been lost over time and the lose of the old family trade. The family trade had gone form demon hunting to caretakers of a large shrine. Jin and Touya had decided to train Ravyn when she wasn't at collage. Which she had explained was a human training center for future work places.

Jin and Touya shared a smile, as they felt the energy of the young kit. It was time to take things to the next level. The two vanished in bursts of energy to ambush there young apprentice. Not more than two minutes latter both ice and wind masters were dodging blasts of water and laughing at a angry kitsune.


	6. Sexy Villians

Tony Mera looked on mildly bored at the paper work in front of him. Things were going well with his many business. His organization was growing and his competition was being crushed under his feet. Mera grinned he was even more dominate in business now than anytime before.

Perhaps now was the time to show just how dominate he could be in other areas. He had been wondering about the rumors he had heard recently. Rumors about a tournament that was supposed to be filled with powerful demons and humans.

At 5'10, 160 pounds with short black hair, warm brown pools for eyes and creamy bronze colored skin. Tony was quite the force to be recon with, he was both demon and human. His power level was if he wasn't mistaken was about that of a low S class demon. Tony had forged ties to many different types of business men over the years. He had used those ties to find out what he could about demons.

He had been young, and unsure of just what his heritage was. Tony had needed answers, answers that his dead mother could no longer give him. Tony remembered reading and re-reading the letter his mothers lawyer had give him.

All he could think about was learning more about what he was. In his search to find answers, Tony had come across several rare books form the feudal era. Those books had given him answers to his questions. Tony had learned much about wind demons and what they could do.

It had helped him learn about his unknown father's side of the family. The books had lead him to other documents and helped him gleam truth form history. From there Tony had started to train to better control his newly found powers.

He could use both demon energy and human sprit energy to truly destructive uses. Tony had been in need of a good fight for awhile now, while crushing people in business was exhilarating. Crushing someone in a fight was much more pleasurable.

Almost as good as the rush from sex, sex was one of his many pleasures. However sex, was with out question was his favorite pleasure. Sex was by far his most favorite activity, he enjoyed it greatly. His only complaint was that he had yet to find someone he could go all out with. Someone he could be completely unleashed with.

Unconcerned about hurting, just being in the moment and driving to the edge over and over again. He had been really wanting to try out a few positions while being in the air. Tony smirked, he had some many positions he wished to try out. Throw in a pair of handcuffs and some chocolate or liquid sugar. And he would be one happy, and rather kinky man.

Tony wished he could find someone he could trust to tell his well kept secret about being half demon. That however was very unlikely to ever happen. Humans today thought of demons in the Christian way.

They no longer knew the real truth of the creation of the three worlds. Besides most humans in the past feared and scorned half breeds. Female demons would reject him and laugh or try and attack. At least if what he had read about demons reactions to half breeds was right.

Tony sat for a few minutes looking over his quarterly statements only to throw up his left hand and ketch a large parchment that had been inches form hitting his head. Breaking the strange seal Tony slowly read the parchment top to bottom.

Tony smirked the rumors had been correct, and if what this parchment said was true. He would be getting that fight he wanted, along with so much more. Perhaps everything he had ever wanted, it could all be his and all he had to do was do what he did best. Crush those who got in his way, with his vast powers.

As Tony got up to head to his training room, he noticed a small picture fall. Bending down to pick it up, Tony smiled as he saw just who was in the picture. A young red head female, smiling with bright blue eyes, pale skin. In an outfit that left little to the imagination.

Long baggy white pants with a white tank that fit her like a second skin. Tony felt his blood run hot, who ever the female was. He was certainly going to have to get to know the little sprite. Yes, he was going to have to get to know her on a very intimate level. Licking his lips, Tony smirked as he walked to his training room, eyes glued to the picture.


	7. Shadows

A dark tall anrgy male stood in a vast pit filled with muitiplue kinds of demons. As the demons hissed, growled they had been traped for over a day and they wanted out. The male looked on board staring at his hands, patential waiting for what would happen next.

The demons as a wave crashed down upon their captor. Two minutes latter the demons all lay in bits. The tall male just stood their more borad than he had been two minutes before. It was time to find a better way to train, his current method was no longer valid.

He needed to find a much more intense way to train. Something that would ensure he would be stronger in time for the tournament. Shade was going to win, he had no ententions of losing. No matter what it took, he would get his wish. Come what may, the shadow appreation was not going to be denided what he wanted.

With a flash of dark energy the shadow appreation broke the seal on the cave. Shade vanished into the night looking for more powerful demons to desamate. There was someone who had escaped his wraith many years earlyer.

Someone who he would see dead at the tournament. He had erased all memory of his worthless father from the world. But there was still one thing that remained, he had thought he had gotten rid of it. He had been mistaken, no matter soon enough he would get rid of it. Shade let the smile come, yes soon he would get rid of his half breed sister.

He thought about it for a moment, was it really her fault. She had not told their worthless father to leave him, after his mother had died. She was only five at the time he had gone insane and murdered their father and her mother. Shade felt guilt welling up, was he really any better than the fool who had spawned him?

It really wasn't his half sister's fault over any of it. It was their dead fathers fault for being the worthless loser that he had been. Shade shoved the thought form his head, he didn't want to dwell on it. There would be time enough for thinking latter, after he got stronger.


	8. Dog Demons

Rikkyco Umina, looked around the mountain range and sniffed. He could smell the last of the mornings rain on the grass. He felt the soft perfume of the wild flowers floating in the brezze. He could feel everything around him, as if he was a part of the area.

Umina looked around while the area was beautful, he felt his mind go back to a diffrent time. A diffrent place that was even more breath taking. A place that still held sway over his heart even after centuries. He had been thinking a lot of the past lattely, somehow it had risen back up after years of surpression.

Rikkyco had always prided himself on control, coolness, being able to stand back and look at things with cold calculation. It had been one of the traits that his old lord had always found useful. The great lord Sesshoumaru was still as he ever was. Cold, dangerous, and not to be crossed.

Things had gotten worse over the last few years. Sesshoumaru had been rather resentful of the fact Lord Urameshi Yusuke. Was the one leading demon world into a new era. Well, lead was not the right word, Raizen's heir was beat the population into change.

Rikkyco dispite himself found a smile upon his face. He rather liked his new lord, Urameshi the young half battle demon. Was if anything a breath of fresh air to Umina. He enjoyed the fact that games and intreage were no longer a norm. Rikkyco found the younglings way of ruling, to be most refreshing.

It was with this in mind that Rikkyco, was spending his time out here. He was training hard it had been a while since he had seen full out combat. Still over the years he had managed to stay in fighting shape. However he was in need of uping his game, it had been far to long since he had gone up in power.

As Rikkyco stood he heard the distant sounds of a large number of large Bat demons. Who had been causing major problems as of late. He had five months before the tournament, it was time to pick things up.

In a flash of blue light enstead of a 6'3 large built humanoid, stood a fourty foot tall white furr covered dog demon. Soon all that could be heard was the sounds of screahing with the howls of a very happy Rikkyco.


	9. Meanwhile back at the ranch

Koenma paced about not caring about the growing pile of paper work. It had been over two hours and Boton was still not back. Koenma growled it looked as if he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Walking over to yet an other wall hanging, the prince of sprit world gathered his energy then yelled out a name.

It wasn't long before, Koenma was standing in front of two rather large demons. The demons looked very unset, they were not use to having anyone sneak pass them. They also had no idea how the stranger had gotten into the strong hold. It was their job to make sure things like this did not happen.

Koenma: "You two can quite looking as if I've smacked you. I'm Koenma Prince of Sprit World, that is how I got in here without you seeing."

The two guards did not visible claim but silently they were glade to here the Rekia princes words. It would not due for a hostel force to make it's way into the castle. While the young lord was working out the last of difficult treaty.

It had taken forever to get the Ice Maiden patriarch to even show up. It would not due for the old woman to have her fears realized. The old crone was a big enough pain as it was, they did not need her having a legit reason to have a hissy fit.

Bayoko Ginsen was a tiger demon with a dark silver mane, and pale fur with silver stripes. He was also of high tolerance or at least he thought he was. That had been until he had meet the old crone. That female was in enough to drive a male to go on a killing spear. She had untold mental hang up's and to top it all off she was a complete bitch.

Ginsen shuddered as he heard the door behind him open. Fate was against him and his partner, Sume Youkrio a sliver skinned blue haired Imp demon who despite a love of all females. Wanted to unleash his ki against the evil old bitch.

Strangely Sune shared body type and the same deep green eye color as him. Was only 6'2 to Bayoko's 6'7 something Bayoko occasional wondered about. There were times he didn't wonder if Sune was a distant cousin or something. Bayoko resolved to do some digging into his family tree.

Bayoko: " You should know that Lord Urameshi, is just getting done with what has been a very difficult treaty. The Ice apparitions old Patriarch was most unwilling to speak to him. That was until he promised that if she played ball. He would make sure that the ice apparitions would be protected from "corrupt males". It was fairly touch and go for awhile once they learned that Hiei was a close friend. The old goat nearly fell over dead, **unluckily she did not." **

Sune: "Yes, that would have been far too nice. The old goat was pitching a hissy hit the likes of which I've not seen since the fire demons leader found Lord Sesshoumaru. In the conference room along with Yomi, Hiei... Lord Urameshi, locked the doors and for about three hours all heck broke lose inside. Two hours ago, we were told to send in some dinner and drinks."

Koenma: "I heard about that. Are they nearly done now? I need to speak to Lord Urameshi as soon as I can."

Bayoko: "Well we have heard little cursing coming form the room. However that means nothing...but I think they are close. You may wish to wait in the west wing guest suite. The first one on the left, is empty."

Sune: "Trust me, you want to do that...kami if I could I would...it's been hell the last few hours. If I was you Prince Koenma, I'd head up to the room. Lord Urameshi would not want you feeling uncomfortable, he speaks rather highly of you."

Bayoko: "It mite be a good idea Prince Koenma."

Koenma: "Well, normally I would take you up on that. But This is very important it's about the Tournament of Elements."

Bayoko: "The Tournament of Elements!"

Sune: "DAMN! LORD URAMESHI! PLEASE COME OUT HERE NOW IT'S BAD!"


	10. Learning more

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE YELLING SUNE!"

Koenma looked on as a confused Yuskue came running out of the conference room. Followed by Yomi, Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and the rest of his guests.

Most of them looked both confused and annoyed seeing only Koenma standing with the two guards. ( Well everyone was seeing except for Yomi. Yomi could tell by everyone's heartbeats exit. That nothing bad had happened only highly annoying. )

They had thought that some S class demons had shown up or at the least super A. Now that would be fun, a little bit of action. The chances to stretch there muscles and unleash some power.

Hiei looks rather put out, he really wanted to get into a good solid fight. After being forced to put up with a bunch of whinny babies. For most of the day the small fire kommie had been itching for a fight.

Hiei half board half miffed looked over at Yuskue while blowing off everyone else in the room. He had no more patenes to waste on the fools. He certainly didn't want to spend any more time with them. Let alone give them the false idea that he respected any of them.

"Hn. I'm leaving, there is nothing else to be done today. I'll be back latter Yuskue."

Yuskue grinned at his friend and nodded. He hadn't really excepted Hiei to stay as long as he had. He was grateful to know that he'd be coming back for round fifty of there sparing comatention. Hiei was always a challenge and it helped to keep them both on their game.

"Latter Hiei."

"Wait! Hiei, I know you don't want any more dealings with sprit world. But this is something that you mite find of interest, it's about the tournament of Elements."

Hiei froze in place, and slowly turned back to where Koenma was standing. He wasn't the only one, the rest of the room had froze in place. The rest of the room turned its full attention upon Koenma.

The warmth in the room seemed to slowly seep out, then it suddenly came roaring back. Everyone turned and looked at the old ice maiden. Then to the fire demons leader, who just looked at everyone.

Flamenouse: "What? She started to suck the warmth out so I fixed it."

Sesshoumaru: "Flamenouse, no one is questioning that. What we are looking at you for is starting a part of the floor on fire to do so."

Flamenouse: "So what? That fire won't go beyond that little pit I made."

Yuskue: "Alright, if the two of you are done trying to turn my home into some weird mix of ice and fire. Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Sesshoumaru: "The Tournament of Elements, is a legendary event that is thought to be the stuff of legends. By the general pop, however it is very real. Very deadly and only the truly gifted or lucky have ever made it out alive. The only reason I know of this due to the fact my father was on the committee."

Flamenouse: "Yes, the committee is truly what most are fearful of. They are not your normal let's fuck with people. They are a highly powerful bunch of extremely powerful high S and Super A class demons."

Hiei: "And that's not the worse half of it. The committee has it's own strange honor code. They also like to set things in motion. Be it matting matches or striking down someone for dishonorable acts. They have no problems about dispensing justice how they see it."

Koenma: "That is why Yuskue I desperately need you to keep an eye on it or join the tournament."


	11. Love bites

Genkai's place.

"Well, Boton. I can't speak for them on this matter. It's far too dangerous, I'm not in the habit of sending my students off on suicide trips."

"But master Genkai, Yusuke went to the dark tournament with only a few months of training. Surely all the training they have had will be more than enough."

"The dark tournament was more of a calculated risk. It was also done with a death threat hanging over my dimwits' head. His energy responds to desperation, I knew there was a fairy good chance of him walking out. This is something all together different. This tournament was one that the Toguros only dreamed about. If they were alive now, they would have skipped the dark and gone to this one...we also wouldn't have to worry about them coming back."

"This tournament is really that bad?"

"Put it this way. If several A to middle S class got out only to head to the location of the tournament. We could all sit back drink tea and take naps."

"Kami! This is horrible, how will the living world make it out of this well...living?"

"That part is easy. The committee who runs this tournament is hard. Very hard mind you, but they are very honorable in a weird way. They do things their way, and there way is hard to figure out at best. They have no interest in seeing the living world over run. Most form the information I've found, cross over here a lot without killing or hurting any humans."

"Well that's good. Still Prince Koenma was rather upset. About some of the demons entering this year. He gave me a list to give to you, the names on it read like a who's who of breaking bones."

Boton handed Genkai the list and waited as the older woman looked it over. The list was long and was filled with some small time to large time demons. Most however were small fry small D to C middle who were trying to up there game.

Nothing too dangerous, if you didn't count their ambition to become big time. All of them would be dead before the opening match however. No one under Special B ever made it to the opening matches. Genkai could see a few names she didn't know. They must have been what the prince's underwear had gone wacky over.

Four were marked special B with potential to be higher. The four were young and raw, if they were smart. They could become very powerful, forces to be reckon with.

However form there brief profiles, they were far too full of them selves. They would most likely die in the first round. The ones that got the old physic's full attention were the ones marked unknown power levels.

Three half breeds, that was something you didn't see everyday. One was half Inu and looked to have the potential to become very dangerous. However the young Inu was by accounts of his bio, very desperate to become full youki.

Meaning he was reckless and prone to charging in without thinking. Still the Inu had made it to the age of 160 and managed to stay in the human world. The Inu would have to be watched, while he was reckless he did seem to learn quick.

Next on the list was a half bat demon male who was 200 years of age. The hanyuki was less prone to acting reckless and was a fairly powerful fighter. He seemed to spend most of his time training and working on his techs. He was by all accounts a show off, at least he was in battle with someone who could understand talent.

Still he would have to be watched, it seemed as if his plans were for creating some short of permanent feudal ear. An alternate world form both demon, sprit and living worlds. He wanted to have a new plane added. A plane where half breeds such as himself. Could run free, be left to them selves. Not be objects of ridicule or hunted just for being half-breeds.

The last one was the one that worried her the most. He held the most promise along with the sketchiest past. It looked as if the half wind youki was if his bio was any indication. The most driven of the three, he had money and power behind him as well.

He was a connected to many questionable beings. He was also the most knowledgeable of the three. He knew all about demon world, sprit world and much of the inner workings of them.

The third also seemed to be the most regressive as well. The wind youki was currently in demon world, looking for something or someone. Anyone who crossed his path so far had ended up dead.

Genkai sighed, this tournament was really shaping up to be ten times worse than the dark. Glancing up she saw that the ferry girl was waiting rather intensely.

"I will not speak for my current dimwits Boton. We will head over to the forest and both speak to them."

"Alright Master Genkai."

The two walked form the temple and headed for the forest. Boton unseen by Genkai smiled as she saw a certain ice master. She had been thinking about Touya for a while now. Boton was grateful that she was getting to see her secret crush.

She frowned when she saw Yukina hugging Touya. Boton wasn't one to hate, but she hated Yukina at the moment. It wasn't fair the young ice madien had what she wanted. Boton was so rapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice when Genkai looked back. Genkai rolled her eyes, kami love was such a bitch.


	12. Crazy we mite be, but stupid we are not

"So let me get this straight...the tournament of Elements is real, and as nasty as legend says. And the toddler wants us, to fight in it? Is he crazy when did we ever show signs of being suicidal!"

"Yea know Suzzy's got a point. I may want fame, glory, the whole nine yards. But even I'm not insane enough to go for a suicide run. Just look at me, if anything horrible happened. The females of demon world would all go insane with grief."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Suzzy!"

" Mate, could you not call him Suzzy? It kind of creeps me out, I know a few Suzzy's and mate they look nothing like him."

"Damn it Shishi! Do you always have to be such a jerk off!"

"Hey! I've never had to jerk off in my life! Unlike you Suzuka, I can get a female into bed."

"Now that's the biggest lie I've heard this week. Really Shishi, must the two of you act as if your still younglings? I've had to spend more nights than I can count listing to you jerk off."

"Yeah, the two yea are always being such babies, thata I forgeta how old yea really are. Touya has a point Shishi, yeah really need to quite jerking anda go finda female ta fuck."

"Langue dimwits! Or do you all want to be throw back into the cave again?"

All: "No ma!"

"Good. Now act like the adults you all are. It's sad when the only child in the group is more adult than the adults."

Rinku just smiled as his mentor praised him for his behavior. While cutting down his team mates for acting like kids. He had to admit that over the last couple of years. They certainly acted more like kids than him.

Smirking the younger demon wondered about that. It was almost as he got older they seemed to act more like kids. It was kind of funny, but he wondered if that's what happened to older demons.

The older they got the more they wished to be younger again. The site was especially funny when the ice master blushed a light blue when ever he saw the Ice maiden. A lot of things had changed over the years, but many had stayed the same. Jin and Touya were still masters of ice and wind. They both however had taken to studying a new filed.

Both had taken a long look at what could be used to enhance there already mastered fields. Touya had looked at shadows, fire, wind and water. After several weeks of thought, the ice master had decided that learning the ins and outs of water. Would best help his ice attacks. With learning about water related techs.

Touya hoped to learn how to take down a enemies with there own blood. So far the ice master had mastered a few small but very effective water techs. He had learned some form Ravyn, who while being younger than him. Was still rather powerful, and she was always fun to be around.

Rinku had to admit that the silver kitsune. Was one of his favorite people. Not only was she cute, but she was damn funny and a lot of fun to be around. With Ravyn around he always knew that he was in for a fun time.

Jin had decided to try and study shadow attacks. While everyone but Touya; had looked at him funny when he first mentioned it. Most had thought he'd go with ice or something more related to complementing wind.

Like fire or ice, seeing as how wind and ice would be a deadly combination. Jin had explained that he had at one point tried to learn some ice attacks. Only to explain that he had in his dead sect leaders words. Turned there compound into a unusable frozen waste land.

Jin explained that he knew how to do several ice techs. But that he stayed away form them due to his inability to control the massive amount of power he unleashed. Touya had nodded saying that Jin showed great aptitude for ice.

But needed ice demon or apparition to show him how to control it. Touya had gurgling admitted that he didn't think he could handle teaching Jin. He reminded everyone while they laughed that he was already learning water techs.

While training Ravyn, he couldn't handle it before and he didn't want to handle it now. Touya had gone on to say that he didn't think that even his old master would have been able to train Jin. Yukina had volunteered to do so, it so far had been a slow but profitable experience.

Chu still drank like a fish, but had so much tolerance for it that he rarely did anything stupid. Shishi was still obsessed with becoming a bigger house hold name than he was. The imp demon was always giddy when the mail came. He always smiled big upon the pounds of fan girl mail he got.

Suzuka was still working on his mastery of the art of using items. However the clown youki was now much stronger physical and could do many different techs. He was much more of a threat than he had been during the last tournament.

"Well, how do you dimwits feel about this? I for one, think it's crazy."

"Master Genkai is right it's crazy to even think about it! I mean come on, it's like walking into a forest filled with kitsune males all rubbed down in the sents of females during mating season!"

"Oh, come now. It's not that bad! Please Master Koenma really needs you all!"

Group and Genkai: "HELL NO!"


	13. team mates meet up

Yuskue: "Well guys and girl. What if anything should we do?"

Flamenouse: "Well, I say I burn the ice queen and we all go to dinner."

Elder Ice woman: "This is why I shouldn't have showed up! Men are evil!"

Sune: "Yeah! I like how he thinks! You lady are the meanest old jerk, I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Ginsine: "Sune...you are such a twit."

Sune: "Hey! I just said what he did! You were all thinking it too!"

Sesshoumaru: "This is pointless. We are in need of food and rest."

Yomi: "Sesshoumaru is right. This is pointless, let us retire to dinner then consider what if anything that we should do."

Hiei: "Yuskue, if you continue to have such baka's come into your home, please do not have me hear with you at the time. However, I too would like dinner."

Yuskue: "Well, I have to say that dinner sounds good. Now I'm calling down to my chief, he already knows what you all like. Come on people you all know where your rooms are."

Koenma: "Does this mean you will all consider what I've said?"

All: "Perhaps."

The group all walked off in verity of moods. Many were wondering just what they were going to be getting them selves into. One was just hopping that he would get some help.

However what they did not know was that someone was watching them. Watching and plotting out his plan to take them all down. A evil smile crossed the bronze face, yes the fools would be easy to take down. He just had to learn a bit more about them. Then they would fall one by one. The fools had no idea what they were in for.

Now he had to get back to his more important task. Finding the spritely red head who had so far evaded him. She seemed to be like the wind, first she was here then she was there. Soon he would find her, it would just take a little time. Time was something he could spare, after all he'd waited years for someone like her.

He could wait a few more hours or days which ever it took. It didn't really matter, she was burned into his mind. He would find the young red head soon, he had leads. Once he found her he was certain she would be his. After all no woman had ever been able to turn him down, once he poured on the charm.

Kathjina frowned as she looked at the paper in front of her. According to the report someone was looking for her. This was not something she was all that comfortable with. It was someone she didn't know, unknown demons did not just come looking for her.

She was not famous like Touya or Jin, no one came looking for a fight with her. Still anyone with half a brain didn't go looking for her teacher or her old brother. Not if they wanted to live anyway, besides it wasn't as if they were in Demon World anyway.

The two of them were in human world training under the old human physic Genkai. Kathjina sighed she really missed the two of them. It had been a while since she'd seen them. The last time much to she regret hadn't been the best parting.

She had lost her temper and gone off on Jin. Touya had been mad at her for it, and he had told her as much. Kath wished she'd not been so petty at the time, but at the time it really had seemed right to be mad at Jin. He had been so against her rightfully being mad at Urameshi.

Kathjina shorted, she didn't understand her older brother. She didn't have time for such thoughts, she had someone looking for her. She needed to find out just who was looking for her.

To find out if it was one of the criminals headed to the tournament. Or if it was one of the demons the toddler had said she'd be on the same team with. She didn't like the idea of being on a team with demons she didn't know. However she knew she could trust the ruler of sprit world. A knock at the door broke her brooding. It seemed as if the someone had shown up at her door.

_'Wella, thena time ta see who tis at me door.' _

Skull waited some what patently at the door. She took a breath and waited, if what Koenma had said was true. Then the demoness behind the large villa's door. Was powerful, but a tad temperamental not something she liked in a partner.

This was mostly due to Skull being highly anit-social herself. Skull knew part of the reason the prince had begged for her help. Was an attempt to get her more social, it was he's way of showing he cared.

Skull repressed the frown, she didn't to piss off the demoness who lived here. Nor did she really feel that pissed off by the toddlers attempt to make her happier. He was if anything a friend who had looked out for her more than once.

It was then that Skull saw who was on the other side of the door.

A four inch taller red haired wind demon by the look of her. Pale skin, bright blue eyes and dressed in white fighters pants with a sliver top. She also had two staffs strapped to her back.

The one was magical and made of some kind of silver or mythrial. The other staff was made of what looked like a Northern Ridge Back Dragon's bone. It had spikes and form the looks of it had been coded in some kind of mind alternating plant juice. She looked to be a very powerful fighter.

Skull: "I'm Skull. The toddler sent me, he says that we would make a good team. For the Tournament of Elements."

Kathjina: "Oh, hullos. I's Kathjina, he told ya me that some visitors woulda show up. Woulda like ta come in, I've got somea tea on anda got other stuff too. I've also gota huge training room."

Skull: "We are going to get along just fine."

Kathjina: "Neata! I've beena wantaing some company."


	14. Half breeds

The two demoness were seated at a large table. The room was different form anything Skull has ever seen. It was enchanted to look as if it was outdoors. The floor was some like the bottom of a forest floor. The walls as if trees and the ceiling was a bright blue sky. The room looked just like a forest in human world.

Skull wasn't one to be impressed easily, but the home she was in was very impressive. It was warm and had a friendly feeling run through it, along with a feeling of freedom. The villa was if anything was a nice place to take a nap. Now if the training room was like the rest of the house, wild kitsune's couldn't get her out of it.

Skull: "So, form what your telling me. Your goals are to beat the tar out of Yuskue Urameshi and get place for your family in the light?"

Kathjina: "Yeah. Tis what I'm gunning fora."

Skull: "Just why do you want to beat the tar out of the current King of Demon World?"

Kathjina: "Tis a personal reason, it's abouta revenge. He did something, I will not forgive."

Skull:"I won't go into battle with someone who's looking for revenge. It will cost us wins, and that I will not have."

Kathjina: "Ya have ma on my word. I will not let us lose, I don'ta like losing fights. I win, I donta lose."

Skull: "Good. I see we have the same thoughts. Now do you know anything else about our missing team mates?"

Kathjina: "Froma whata tha toddler told ma, they should ba showing up in tha next few days."

Skull business like: "Excellent. Now where is this training room you mentioned?"

Kathjina normal: "Follow ma, tis about my normal training timea. Ya don't minda heights da ya?"

Skull wondering: "No. Why?"

Kathjina sly: "Let's justa say tha room changes ta fit diffrenta places in demon world anda the human world."

Skull happy: "This is going to be fun."

Tony scowled, he had yet to find the woman he was desperate to have. Somehow his search had been stone walled, it seemed that he would have to wait until the tournament. He wasn't happy, he wanted her in his bed moaning his name. He wanted her now, not latter now in his arms feeling her against him.

Sighing Tony launched himself into the air and began to unleash his power. If he couldn't have his sprite, he mite as well make his powers more deadly and longer lasting. He was going to have to be in top form to win the tournament. It held the keys to his future and he would be damned if he didn't reach out and grab them.

"You know you could just send her a letter or something. You know her Jin, she's more than likely upset that we parted on bad terms. She loves you, she's just got it into her head you can do no wrong."

"Thata is no excuses fora her behavior! She's no a child anymore, she's grown. I won't be having ma clriss acting as if shea tis five again."

"Chiisa, only acted like that because she felt you had been insulted. Which is partly our fault Jin, you let her hold you up on a pedestal. She has hero worship for you and you encage her. Because you know it keeps her from doing things you think are wrong for her."

"I doa nota! Chiisa, tis justa too headstrong sometimes, I justa needa ta keep her safe. I'm nota trying ta run her life."

"So says the over protective brother who "helped" his little Chiisa, in her first tournament match. Then took her home after the first round. All the while yelling at her about how she could have been killed."

"Shea was too young! Ya know tis true Touya! Shea was far too young ta be at thata tournament. I only twas looking out fora hera, Chiisa tis my only sibling."

"I know Jin, but you are going to have to let her stand on her own. She's a adult now and more than able to fight her own battles. Her power level was just a little below you the last time we saw her. And that was nearly a year ago. You should just swollow your pride and come with me for a visit."

"Ok, Touya. It's beena too long. I wanta ta see me sis."

"That was the most intense thing I've ever done. This is counting the fact I train in the meaner parts of Yomi's old territory."

"I tink we did good, haven't beena this sore since tha last timea I trained with me brother and teacher."

"Who are your brother and teacher?"

"Me older brother an teacher area Jin and Touya."

"Jin! Touya! The only two shadow channler's left! They who were at the Dark Tournament and lived? You are connected to them?"

"Yeppers. Jin tis me older brother. Touya has beena family firend fora years."

"I should have realized that was where you learned how to control ice. You have control and mastery that would only normally come from having Ice demon or apparitions blood in them. Most demons can't other wise work with ice."

"Rue. Touya ta was a ery gooda teacher. Coursea I earned early ona ta heal me self. Ya geta chased bya shards of wintera enough ya earn ta heal."

"Yes, I can believe that. Jin and Touya have quite the reputation."

"Yeaha, and tis well earned."

The dark forests of demon world were alive with action. The up and coming tournament had cause a lot of stir. Most demons were training, it was quite the site. In any number of places one could find all kinds of demons.

Many were half breeds, a sign of just how high stakes the tournament was. Most half breeds of any kind were not social. There was very little tolerance for certain kinds of half breeds. However most of the half breeds training in one forest. Were grateful for some company that didn't care about blood.

Sora Kurama was one of them, a half kitsune and bat breed. Sora had grown up with a mixed up but loving family. A family which had been curly taken form her. They were her reason for entering the coming tournament. Like most of the half breeds training in the forest, Sora wanted her family back.

Sora smiled a little as she watched Nflight Korki attack a low level slime mold demon. Korki was half shadow half human, he was truly an outcast. However his powers were quite different and impressive.

He had been getting stronger tech wise and being trying to physical get stronger. Being half shadow demon was not all it was cut out to be. Especially when it was mixed with human blood, not that his techs were not powerful. His techs were damn powerful, however if one could make it past them.

Getting Korki knocked out wouldn't take much, more than a one good punch. At least that's what it would have taken, now thanks in part to his training and the other half breeds. Korki was no longer a one hit wonder. His human father had been a weak priest, who had died young from heart familiar.

In all Sora wasn't sure what had lead his mother to having wanted to mate him. But from the sounds of it, his mother was the head of the clan so no one had questioned her. Well according to Korki a few had, but they had ended up in pieces.

Sora smiled, it was rare to find hanyouki's in demon world. Most of them were left in human abounded by their human mothers. Or if they were lucky and their demons traits had not been shown at birth. If that was the case most just ended up like teenage delinquents or became fighters of some kind. Demons blood tended to bring out problems with authority and a desire to fight.

Sora smiled again as Korki and Hoshi Cira a 500 male half shadow, half ice demon. Start to spar while several others watched on. The up and coming tournament was going to be good. If luck held Sora would get to see her brother soon.


End file.
